Angela: Amor y sangre fresca
by zelgadiss007
Summary: Angela necesitará de la ayuda de Spike y Angel para encontrar a alguien....
1. Chapter 1: como una obra de teatro

**Capítulo I: Como una obra de teatro**

Mi nombre era Angela. Hace tantos años que nadie me llama así que me suena como un recuerdo vago, casi un sueño. Viví en Londres en el siglo XIX, era una época de cambios, de transición. Pocos años antes nuestro país había luchado contra las tropas francesas de Napoleón; que consiguió dominar casi toda Europa a excepción de Rusia y nuestra Gran Bretaña.

Mi familia era de noble cuna. Mi padre era uno de los más importantes consejeros de la corona Británica. Mi madre había sido una dama de una de las familias más ricas del Sur de Gran Bretaña, poseía un apellido unido a un linaje de los más importantes de la Vieja Inglaterra. Y más que el dinero sus mejores bazas eran los incontables terrenos que poseía en varias villas Inglesas, así como dos mansiones y tres casas de campo que habían pasado a manos de mi abuelo paterno como herencia muchos años antes. Cuando llegó el momento oportuno la familia de mi madre vio en mi padre un buen partido para su matrimonio, ella aportaría el dinero y él poder y mayor cercanía a la familia real.

Mis padres jamás tuvieron un hijo varón, fueron bendecidos tan sólo con dos niñas, yo fui la primera en nacer y mi hermana Claire, dos años más joven fue su segunda y última hija. Esto les ponía en una difícil situación porque siempre quisieron haber tenido al menos un niño. En cuanto a las herencias no habría problemas ya que en nuestro país el primogénito es el mayor beneficiado, sea cual sea su condición, en este caso la mayor parte de los bienes de mi familia recaerían sobre mi; aunque que importa ya eso...

Mi padre siempre me consideró la más parecida a él en cuanto a carácter, y también en aspecto físico ya que los dos teníamos el pelo rojizo y ondulado así como ojos claros. Ambos solíamos tener discusiones interesantísimas sobre todos los temas que podáis imaginar. Esas conversaciones que mi madre aborrecía y consideraba inapropiadas para la hora de la cena. Padre siempre decía que de haber nacido yo varón hubiera sido un digno sucesor a su cargo de consejero, claro que yo era si cabe más apasionada y ponía incluso más empeño en todo lo que hacía que él mismo. Claire por el contrario siempre se pareció más a mi madre, De pelo dorado y totalmente liso, ojos pardos y de complexión algo más generosa que yo. Educada, dulce, callada, obediente y poco dada a destacar en sociedad; en una palabra "Conformista". Se convertiría en una esposa, eso estaba claro, sólo espero que fuera capaz de enamorarse del varón apropiado. Yo por el contrario poseía un espíritu más indomable, menos recatado. Lo cual no era del agrado de muchos hombres...

Mis padres jamás se amaron, al menos no en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Simplemente se respetaban y solían actuar como "buenos esposos" delante de la sociedad. Claire y yo pronto nos dimos cuenta de que esa "corrección" era muy distinta de lo que nosotras llamábamos "amor verdadero", siempre tuvimos claro que deseábamos casarnos con alguien de quien nos enamoráramos, nunca de un hombre que nos fuera asignado por sus rentas anuales o su posición. Creíamos que ser obligadas a estar con alguien por una mera formalidad nos haría infelices y nos marchitaría con rapidez como una rosa cortada y reseca.

Siempre que íbamos al teatro a ver una obra romántica las dos nos pasábamos semanas fantaseando con esas historias. Nuestras favoritas siempre fueron las obras de Shakespeare, jugábamos a convertirnos en Julieta o en una de las enamoradas protagonistas del Sueño de una noche de verano, no nos importaban tanto las consecuencias como llegar a sentir ese amor tan profundo en algún momento que todo lo demás no importara….

...Tal vez ese deseo fue mi condena.

Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años me enamoré perdidamente de un hombre; Jerome Morrow, un político y joven escritor de ideas revolucionarias muy atractivo al que conocí en una fiesta en los salones de Buckingham. Era moreno, de ojos claros y verdosos, alto y bien parecido, solía tener una expresión ausente en el semblante lo cual le hacía misterioso y más interesante si cabe a mis ojos. Durante meses le amé en secreto y albergué la esperanza de que algún día pudiera ser mío. Era mi amanecer y mi ocaso, lo era todo para mi joven e inocente corazón, jamás había sentido aquel cúmulo de emociones antes, era como enorme una cascada que no cesaba de fluir casi hasta ahogarme por dentro.

Él por el contrario nunca pareció fijarse demasiado en mi persona, y las pocas ocasiones en las que hablamos a solas pareció estar más interesado en contarme los problemas de la sociedad de la época o la última exposición de pintura a la que había asistido que en escucharme una sola tímida palabra de amor de mis labios.

Solía tratarme como una niña rica, mimada y malcriada, como una mujer simple de esas que abundaban en nuestros círculos sociales, tan sólo dispuestas a encontrar un marido del que presumir y vestidos caros para lucir en las fiestas. Tal vez él me veía así sólo porque mi familia era adinerada, me creía igual que la mayoría, pero se equivocaba y me decidí a hacerle ver la verdad costara lo que costara. De todos modos cuanto más desdeñaba de mí más atraída me sentía por él, cuanto más desprecio me profería más me empeñaba yo en abrirle los ojos a la verdad.

Él se consideraba uno de esos "hombres que se han hecho a sí mismos", creía que todo lo que el había conseguido había sido gracias a su perseverancia y su esfuerzo. Traté de hacerle entender por todos los medios que yo era una mujer culta e inteligente, con estudios, versada en las Artes; una persona preocupada por los demás. Pero sus prejuicios contra mí y contra mi familia no me ayudaron mucho a convencerle. Aún así yo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras como si fuera la última, sus conocimientos sobre tantos temas interesantes me maravillaban.

Durante meses y meses me hice la encontradiza por algunos de los salones y fiestas más conocidos de la ciudad, así como por los cafés londinenses donde solían reunirse los políticos y hombres importantes de la cultura, lugares poco comunes para una dama de mi posición pero que siempre fueron de mi agrado. Ya que había acudido en otras ocasiones, siendo poco más que una niña acompañando a mi padre….dicho sea de paso mi madre jamás aprobó que una chiquilla se rodeara de hombres de la política o de "escritores engreídos", como ella llamaba a los poetas y novelistas. Yo en cambio disfrutaba desde niña de la compañía de aquellos viejos o no tan viejos hombres que parecían creer arreglar el mundo con cada frase que salía de sus bocas, mientras el humo de sus pipas se disipaba casi tan rápidamente como sus palabras…

Aquel mismo verano, mi familia y yo nos fuimos a nuestra villa en Oxford como siempre por esas fechas. Una soleada tarde de junio salí a pasear por los alrededores con mi hermana, Claire. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a Jerome caminando por los alrededores de nuestras tierras con un par de compañeros de su partido, llevaba un precioso traje claro de verano que le sentaba maravillosamente y un sombrero beige que procedió a quitarse al vernos aparecer. Tras saludarnos educadamente, le pregunté el por que de su visita a Oxford y no supo muy bien que responderme; se sonrojó levemente e inventó una rápida excusa sobre "pasar una temporada tranquila lejos de los ruidos de la ciudad", ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos mientras me hablaba. Sus compañeros contuvieron la risa, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez aquella razón no era demasiado cierta.

Dos días después un mensajero trajo a nuestra casa un sobre lacrado a mi nombre, dentro en su maravillosa caligrafía me citaba esa misma tarde en el museo botánico.

Me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos de verano y llegué 15 minutos después de la hora acordada, como manda el protocolo de una dama respetable. Él me esperaba junto a un banco, bajo un enorme sauce de color verde vivo, no obstante aquel año había llovido bastante y la vegetación lucía con sus mejores galas. Nos saludamos cortésmente y le pregunté el porque de su invitación. Jerome parecía mucho más torpe conversando que otras veces, hablar de sociedad y política siempre le dio seguridad, en cambio ahora se me presentaba perdido y asustado como un niño en un bosque oscuro.

Tras dar varios rodeos comenzó a hablar de aquello que yo quería oír desde muchos meses atrás. Llegamos al puente de madera que había en el campus de la universidad, el sol rojizo se reflejaba en el río que corría a nuestros pies, allí tras tan larga espera, entre balbuceos y miradas esquivas Jerome me confesó por fin sus sentimientos... Por un instante permanecí muda, pero feliz.  
Me tomó de la mano y tras unos incómodos segundos en los que ninguno supo que decir nos besamos furtivamente.

Al día siguiente y sin darme la oportunidad de poner a mi familia en antecedentes se presentó en nuestra casa dispuesto a pedirle a mi padre ser mi pretendiente de manera oficial. Mi padre sorprendido a la par que horrorizado le echó de casa alegando que ninguna de sus hijas iba a casarse con un alborotador y mucho menos con un político con ansias de escritor, le llamó muerto de hambre y muchas otras cosas igualmente horribles e inciertas.

Lloré y lloré durante días enteros, a penas les dirigía la palabra a mis padres a menos que ellos me instaran a hablar primero. Mi hermana se convirtió, como en tantas otras ocasiones, en mi única confidente.


	2. Chapter 2 : cartas y desengaños

**Capítulo II: Cartas y desengaños**

Fue tras nuestra vuelta a la ciudad cuando los sucesos comenzaron a transcurrir frenéticamente.

En nuestra fiesta del comienzo del otoño, encuentro que solíamos celebrar en nuestra casa el segundo sábado de septiembre ocurrió lo inimaginable, los Green – Jones trajeron unas noticias aterradoras, al parecer, la joven Marie Coeur-Smith , hija de un miembro de la alta burguesía francesa y una aristócrata londinense había muerto en extrañas circunstancias la noche antes. Ellos se habían enterado porque daba la terrible casualidad de que los Coeur – Smith eran vecinos suyos desde siempre. La muchacha, de tan sólo diecinueve años había aparecido muerta en el barrio de Campden con unas extrañas marcas en el cuello. Por lo demás no presentaba mal aspecto, ni había sido forzada ni golpeada de ningún modo. El hecho se convirtió en la noticia del momento. No había nadie que no lo hubiera oído durante los siguientes días, Corrió como un reguero de pólvora cerca de una cerilla prendida.

Yo había conocido a Marie varios años antes, a las afueras de Londres, en la escuela de equitación de Hampstead, ella era una excelente amazona, además de una muchacha muy alegre y hermosa de cabello rubio y ensortijado. Siempre creí que ella sería capaz de conseguir al hombre que se propusiera y que haría de él una marioneta, admiraba su personal estilo de conseguirlo todo. Pues además de bella era muy inteligente y sabía muy bien que no le gustaba estar en segundo plano como otras mujeres. Tal vez su gran ambición había sido la causa de su terrible fallecimiento… ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Marie en el menesteroso barrio de Campden cuando le sorprendió la muerte?

Lo sentí por ella, y por sus padres, que eran muy buenas personas, de los mejores. Su hermano mayor Percy siempre me pareció un presuntuoso y un joven muy impertinente, dudé incluso que él lo hubiera sentido por su por su pobre hermana Marie. Probablemente a día de hoy aún no había conseguido separarse del estúpido espejo de plata que llevaba a todas partes para contemplarse una y otra vez. ¡¡Ah, ese maldito muchacho siempre me había sacado de quicio. Ojala hubiera sido él quien hubiera aparecido en el sucio callejón tieso como un trozo de bacon viejo.

Pasaron las semanas, el otoño llegó y las lluvias hicieron acto de aparición en nuestra gris ciudad.

Londres, era mi única oportunidad de volver a ver a Jerome, si es que él aún no se había olvidado de mí. Una tormentosa tarde de octubre recorría las calles de la ciudad con Claire y varias jóvenes de nuestro entorno social. Nos disponíamos a pasear un rato antes de ir a una exposición. Una de ellas propuso entrar en un café y todas aceptamos de buen grado su sugerencia puesto que el día se había puesto imposible con tanta lluvia.

Llevábamos unos minutos dentro cuando entraron varios hombres; entre ellos iba Jerome, para mi sorpresa. Hice cálculos y recordé que cerca de donde estábamos se encontraba la sede de su partido. Eso lo explicaba todo. Mi hermana le reconoció al instante y me miró fijamente con una expresión muy asustada. Yo le hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza haciéndole entender que ya había olvidado por completo al señor Morrow.

_Tranquila Claire_ – le susurré al oído – _No pasa nada, estoy bien._

_Me alegro querida, ya sabes que esto no te conducía a ninguna parte, además disgustaría a papá. _

Luego me sonrió y posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

La dulce y obediente Claire…..siempre hizo todo lo que mis padres le dijeron, tal vez por eso era la favorita de todo el mundo, jamás supe porque le mentí en ese momento, ella nunca me hubiera delatado, puede que no aprobara mis sentimientos pero mis secretos estaba siempre a salvo con ella. Tal vez era mejor así, si algo ocurría era mejor que ella se mantuviera al margen.

Jerome se percató de mi presencia al poco rato y me miró en varias ocasiones de modo disimulado y a la vez interrogante, yo no podía mirarle abiertamente o mi hermana hubiera sospechado. Cuando nos íbamos, de camino a la puerta del café uno de los miembros de su partido pasó "casualmente" junto a mí y me entregó un papel doblado, papel que guardé con extremo disimulo en el bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo. A duras penas pude esperar a llegar a casa y leerlo. Tras la cena me encerré en mi habitación y lo desdoblé con mucho cuidado, no había duda, esa era su letra. Leí las palabras una y otra vez como si se trataran de uno de los mejores poemas de William Blake. La nota era corta y concisa:

"_Me he alegrado tanto de volver a verte mi ángel… Si estas dispuesta a unirte a mí para siempre, te esperaré dentro de 2 días en el parque de St. James, frente a la isla de los patos. A las 6 en punto, sé puntual por favor; el resto de nuestra vida se decidirá en ese encuentro." _

Aún me amaba, de eso no cabía duda. Y esa sensación me embargó durante todo el tiempo de espera hasta nuestra cita.

Recuerdo que el día de nuestro encuentro era jueves, me encantan los jueves, son un buen día para las noticias, tanto buenas como malas. Jerome se me declaró en el puente de Oxford un jueves, y el día que Marie murió también lo era…..

Aquella tarde me despedí de mis padres con normalidad, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo. Me excusé con que iba a pasear. Claire se ofreció a acompañarme y yo por primera vez en la vida le dije que no. Un no rotundo, tanto que luego tuve que sonreír y quitarle importancia, de algún modo a mi salida de tono.

-_No quiero que te resfríes querida, el día hoy es fresco, no le conviene a tu salud hermana._

Ella me miró con fastidio, por suerte sabía leer entre líneas que iba a prescindir de su compañía al menos por esa tarde.

El carruaje me llevó cerca del lugar en el que nos encontraríamos así que a penas tuve que andar, lo cual era un alivio ya que el pomposo vestido azul cielo que llevaba no era precisamente para un día de campo…

Al acercarme al lago le vi, llevaba un traje oscuro, abrigo y sombrero gris a juego.

-_Jerome_ –susurré casi imperceptiblemente. Dios, estaba tan nerviosa…

El pareció haberme escuchado puesto que se giró y me observó mientras me acercaba. Su cara se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa. Caminó hacia mí con paso decidido. Nuestras manos se juntaron y tras comprobar que nadie en el parque nos observaba también lo hicieron nuestros labios.

Me abrazó enérgicamente con sus fuertes brazos y permanecimos así segundos que a mí me parecieron días enteros. Añoraba tanto tenerle cerca, aunque a penas habíamos estado juntos y a solas desde que habíamos desenmascarado el uno al otro nuestros sentimientos. Fue la primera vez que me sentí segura completamente en toda mi vida. El acarició mi cobrizo cabello mientras me susurraba que no permitiría que nos separáramos, que nada ni nadie podría hacer que no estuviéramos juntos.

El silbato de un Bobby hizo que nos apartáramos asustados el uno del otro.

_-Señorita no tiene usted pinta de ser una … de esas chicas. Hagan el favor de separarse._

_-¡¡ Es mi hermano!_ –dije totalmente fuera de mí. La mentira salió de mis labios con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Y volví a rodear su cintura con fuerza. Jerome se sorprendió al sentir mi impetuoso gesto. Por fin asintió con la cabeza al policía que parecía totalmente desconcertado.

-_Es mi hermana pequeña_ – Dijo al fin. – _Como puede comprobar es la más cariñosa de la familia_…. Y sonrió al policía con cara de circunstancias.

Jamás llegué a saber si el hombre nos creyó pero se alejó con una risita de nuestro lado y tarareando una canción.

Minutos después paseábamos el uno junto al otro por el parque. Él parecía preocupado. Intentó decirme de modo torpe que si no podíamos convencer a mis padres lo mejor era fugarnos. Ni él mismo parecía saber muy bien lo que me estaba proponiendo. Estaba tan asustado…. Nunca supe determinar si le amaba más cuando era El Sr. Morrow, el político agresivo y avasallador o cuando se convertía en el pequeño Jerome, el poeta asustado e inseguro que tartamudeaba palabras dulces de amor…. A ambos les encontraba igualmente encantadores.

Le dije que lo de huir no era una buena solución, no era mi estilo, tampoco creí que un funcionario del gobierno debiera abandonar su puesto a la ligera. Al menos yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarle tirar todo su trabajo por la borda a cambio de nuestra felicidad.

_-Jerome… Disfrutas demasiado cumpliendo tus responsabilidades. Dudo mucho que pudieras vivir alejado de tu trabajo y de tus amistades…de hecho dudo que ninguno pudiera vivir al margen de todo lo que hemos conocido…_

_-Yo no digo que la situación sea para toda la vida…siempre podemos volver. Seguro que tus padres son más razonables cuando llevemos un tiempo casados y viviendo en una bonita casa a las afueras… Puede que llegado el momento sientan curiosidad por sus nietos, ¿no crees Angela?_ –dijo con una sonrisa pillina mientras me cogía de la mano.

Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas al escuchar tales palabras.

_Creo que te has vuelto loco Sr Morrow_.- dije atropelladamente intentando cambiar de tema, suspiré- ¿Por _qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? _

_Hay otra solución…Algo que ha llegado a mis oídos últimamente pero no sé si tu estarías dispuesta a ello… es algo…drástico según me han dicho._

_¿A que te refieres Jerome, me tienes en ascuas._

_Creo que primero debería informarme mejor… es …peligroso en cierto modo, un asunto algo turbio…_

_Jerome, no sé de que estas hablando pero…no me gusta tu tono. No sé si quiero hacer algo "oscuro". ¿Sería malo para mi reputación?_

_Creo que después de eso ya no tendrías reputación querida…_

Le miré totalmente desconcertada. Y él no quiso hablar más del tema. Volví a casa inquieta y algo asustada. ¿Por qué no me dijo que ocurría? ¿a que venía tanto secreto?¿No se suponía que debíamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro? ¿Que asuntos eran esos de los que no quería hablar?

Una semana después fuimos invitados a la fiesta de los Bradbury, unos burgueses dueños de una importante cadena de tiendas y amos casi de la totalidad de un pueblo al sur de la ciudad. Su hijo mayor, William pertenecía al gobierno en calidad de ayudante del secretario de la cámara de los _Lords. _

_-Londres es un pañuelo aunque por lo visto no muy limpio… – _dijo mi padre con desaire al ver que el Sr. Morrow también había sido invitado a la fiesta.

Convencí a mi padre de que el mejor modo de acabar con la embarazosa situación acontecida el pasado verano era que yo me acercara cortésmente y acabara con cualquier intento de que Jerome volviera a pedirme en matrimonio. Mi madre se mostró conforme con la idea y Claire ayudó a convencer a mi padre de que me dejara hablar con él a solas, aunque a ella en realidad no le importaba demasiado la situación. Lo único que quería era que la dejásemos sola para poder acercarse a hablar con James Bradbury, segundo hijo de los anfitriones y oficial del ejército de su majestad la reina Victoria. A mi hermana siempre le perdieron los hombres de uniforme….

Nos alejamos de las risas de las muchachas y los militares, los comentarios malintencionados de los políticos y de la atenta mirada de mi padre en dirección a uno de los balcones. La noche era bastante cálida para ser comienzos de noviembre. Estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían con claridad.

_-Se supone que vengo a dejarte_ – dije conteniendo la risa.

_-¿Cómo dices?_ – preguntó muy asustado.

_-Mis padres creen que estoy aquí para convencerte de que no tienes posibilidades conmigo, que te rechazo. _

_- ¡Oh!. Buena excusa para venir a hablar conmigo, muy imaginativa al menos._

_- La verdad es que no puedo albergar un sentimiento más opuesto… Así que supongo que me estoy convirtiendo en una muchacha mentirosa y manipuladora._

Él río un poco mi comentario.

_-Lo siento. Si vienes a rechazarme supongo que tengo que intentar parecer apenado, al menos la muchacha merece mi desconsuelo._

_-Eso nunca está de más, sería en cierto modo un halago._

Asintió con la cabeza

_-Creo que ahora tenemos que hablar de otro asunto…algo menos divertido._

Comenzó a hablar de su investigación sobre el tema que había dejado en el aire la otra tarde. Y a medida que hablaba yo me sentía más y más inquieta.

_-Hay una nueva raza creciendo en las entrañas de Londres, son poderosos. Aún no son muchos pero sé que pronto serán más y comenzarán a dominarlo todo. Tenemos que unirnos a ellos. Nos proporcionarán seguridad, nos acogerán. Una vez pertenezcamos a su grupo podremos estar juntos o hacer lo que queramos. Nadie podrá interponerse._

_-¡Jerome me estás asustando!_

_-Habla más bajo querida, aquí no estamos seguros._

_-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, hablas de seres de la noche, de vida completamente distinta a la que conocemos, de oscuridad…No sé si estoy entendiendo bien lo que quieres decirme…_

_-Hablo de Vampiros Angela, de seres de la noche, me has entendido perfectamente mientras lo explicaba._

_-Tal vez no quería entenderte… ¿Acaso te estás volviendo loco, eso son leyendas, cuentos góticos para niños con imaginación, no puedes hacerme creer que compartes esas locas ideas._

_-Yo las creo y estoy dispuesto a convertirme en uno de ellos para estar a tu lado, seguro que algunas personas que conoces ya forman parte de ellos, se infiltran en fiestas, saben muy bien lo que hacen._

_-¡Imposible, creo que has trabajado demasiado o que estos sentimientos te están nublando la razón, no puedes estar hablándome en serio, ¿Quién demonios iba a estar entre nosotros más que otras personas de nuestra clase?_

_-¿En serio crees que puedes afirmar que por ejemplo en esta fiesta SÓLO hay personas normales?._

_-Sí, claro que lo afirmo. Y pienso que tú no deberías creer esas fantasías._

_- Angela, no puedes convencerme de que no existe aquello que yo…HE VISTO!._

Le observé completamente aterrada, su cara ya no era el dulce rostro de siempre, se había tornado serio, oscuro, frío, duro.

_-¿Qué los has visto, pero eso no puede ser cierto. –Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada por su respuesta._

_-Hay un lugar, se llama la guarida, siempre hay alguno allí….claro que también se reúnen en otros sitios._

_-¿La guarida?_

_- Sí, pero es peligroso, yo fui con alguien que ya había estado allí una vez para un…."encargo". Íbamos en busca de un vampiro llamado "Angelus"._

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, no podía creer sus palabras

_-Tienes que saber con quien vas y sobretodo saber de antemano con quien puedes y con quien no puedes hablar allí, de lo contrario estás muerto. Creo que Marie Coeur-Smith lo pudo comprobar muy a su pesar… _

_¡¡Marie, me tapé la boca con las manos totalmente aterrada, ¿ella estaba metida en eso?_

Aquello era la confirmación de la existencia de tales seres, todo encajaba. Pero yo no quería acabar como ella. Estaba claro que no eran gentes de fiar y no me apetecía morir por amor, Romeo y Julieta era una preciosa obra pero era sólo eso, teatro.

Di un paso hacia atrás, no quería seguir escuchando, Jerome me pareció un hombre odioso por sugerirme tal cosa, yo no iba a seguirle a tan necio final. ¿Que pasaba si los vampiros nos mataban como a Marie en vez de aceptarnos entre ellos?

_-Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo? – dijo al fin _

Le abofeteé y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, no quería volver a verle jamás. Aquella noche alegué un fuerte dolor de cabeza y volví a casa en el coche con la fiesta recién empezada.

La última vez que le vi fue en el recital del réquiem de Mozart que hubo en el teatro Royal Drury Lane. A la salida le vi esperando su carruaje junto a dos personas más mayores, presumiblemente sus padres y un muchacho de unos trece años que se parecía a él pero con rasgo algo más dulces, supuse que era su hermano pequeño. El semblante de Jerome parecía abrumado, llevaba el pelo revuelto y no dejaba de juguetear con el sombrero de copa entre las manos; percató de mi presencia y me miró, me sonrió con aire preocupado. Giré la cara con desaire y le negué de este modo el saludo….cuanto me arrepentí de mi estúpido orgullo tiempo después.


	3. Chapter 3 : decisiones precipitadas

_**Capitulo 3: Decisiones precipitadas**_

_"¿Podemos hablar Angela?"_ dijo mi madre asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación. Asentí sin mirarle, y giré la cabeza hacia la ventana mientras guardaba rápidamente la carta que Jerome he había escrito cuando nos encontramos en el café. Mamá llevaba días insinuándome que olvidará a Jerome sin éxito, aún así, seguía insistiendo una y otra vez, parecía no cansarse de aparecer a hurtadillas junto a mí en mi habitación, a solas en alguno de los salones, en el jardín mientras recogía flores despreocupadamente para hacer un ramillete, incluso vino conmigo y Claire a Hyde Park a pasear una tarde mientras lanzaba frases que mi hermana no parecía comprender y yo entendía perfectamente….

_-Sé exactamente como te sientes… A todas nos ha pasado alguna vez, pero….hay que saber sobreponerse.__  
__- No sé a que os referís_ - dije haciéndome la tonta, no me apetecía hablar del tema.  
- _No lo ocultes, puedes engañar a tu padre, incluso a tu hermana pero yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Angela cariño, el amor es una cosa de necios, tu tienes hombres mejores que conquistar, si quieres un marido te casaremos, pero que sea alguien de buena clase, con tierras, o con una buena renta, puede que las dos cosas, tu vales más de lo que crees_.  
_-Madre_ – contesté muy enfadada- _lo último que deseo en este momento es casarme. Por favor no me torturéis más. Desearía estar sola…__  
_- _Angela, un clavo saca otro clavo. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo._  
_- No estoy de acuerdo. Si pretendéis buscar marido hacedlo para alguien que tenga deseos de casarse, perdéis el tiempo siendo mi celestina…_  
_- ¿Acaso crees que ya nací siendo vieja, una vez fui joven y también sentí el amor; pero supe aceptar la voluntad de mis padres y escoger lo que me convenía en favor de lo que me apetecía. El amor dura un suspiro pero una buena renta bien administrada dura toda la vida. Además después del tiempo aprenderías a apreciar a tu esposo._  
_-Eso que decís es horrible. A amar no se aprende madre, se siente. ¿Acaso crees que el amor es como bordar?_ – Dije desconcertada, no había escuchado hablar a si a mamá jamás.- _No pienso casarme. No hay nadie para mí en Londres.__  
_-_En eso tienes razón…. Aunque ojala te hubieras dado cuenta por ti misma, sin necesidad de llegar a esto…_  
-_ ¿De que habláis madre? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_  
_- Dios sabe que he intentado hacerte cambiar de idea, pero por desgracia eres tan testaruda como tu padre. Quise suavizar el golpe pero….tu no quieres. ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? Eso no te traerá nada bueno en el futuro._  
- _No os entiendo y me estáis poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Mamá rebuscó en el bolsillo de su delantal de fino hilo blanco. "_Toma_" – dijo alargando el brazo con un trozo de papel doblado- _"es de hace 5 dias"._ Lo recorté antes de que lo vieras.  
Abrí el fragmento de periódico: **"**_**El político J.E. Morrow desaparecido**…. Jerome Eugene Morrow político y escritor autor del libro Sociedad Inglesa Actual desapareció ayer del domicilio familiar de los Morrow hace 2 noches…. se desconoce su paradero, la policía investiga el caso y aún no se han encontrado pistas sobre los hechos de la noche de su misteriosa desaparición…"___

_- ¡Imposible!_ – exclamé. – _No puede haberle ocurrido nada… ¡¡no puede ser!__  
__- Lo siento mucho cariño, pero algo le ha ocurrido ¿tu sabes donde puede hallarse?_  
-_ Nooo. Por supuesto que no_ – Dije mintiendo descaradamente. Tenía una pista, lo único a lo que aferrarme y era preferible asegurarse antes de nada.

Lo días transcurrieron horriblemente largos, llena de dudas y de intranquilidad. Cada mañana corría a la puerta a primera hora para recoger el periódico - a veces llegaba antes que el ama de llaves- y buscar entres sus hojas respuestas a mi incertidumbre….por desgracia no las hallaba. Las noches eran una pesadilla continua, sin a penas pegar ojo. Por momentos creí que la locura me invadía y antes de perder la razón por completo me obligué a cometer la mayor demencia de todas.

Aquella noche me bajé del carruaje no muy lejos de Covent Garden y pagué apresuradamente al cochero, el cual abandonó el lugar con mucha rapidez y a penas sin despedirse.  
Me adentré en las callejuelas, tenía un nombre y un lugar pero no sabía exactamente donde hallar ninguna de las dos cosas. Tras vagar durante largos minutos encontré la taberna. Encima de la puerta colgaba un viejo y descolorido cartel en el que rezaba el nombre "The Lair" (la guarida). No había duda, tenía que ser allí. Entré, todo estaba bastante oscuro. Tan sólo unas pocas velas iluminaban el lugar. Miré a mi alrededor buscando al hombre del que Jerome me había hablado "Angelus". Me acerqué a una mesa, las voces de sus ocupantes cesaron a medida que me acercaba. Uno de los hombres de la mesa me señaló había un lugar al fondo del local. Luego cogió su copa y vació su rojo contenido de un trago, parecía demasiado espeso para ser sólo vino tinto... Varias personas me siguieron con la mirada a medida que avanzaba, estaba asustada y comenzaba a ponerme enferma ese extraño lugar.  
Sentados en la mesa de fondo había cinco personas: tres mujeres y dos hombres. Ellas tenían el pelo largo y ricos vestidos. Una de ellas a penas era mayor que mi hermana; era morena y llevaba una muñeca de porcelana entre sus brazos. Las otras dos mujeres eran rubias y algo más mayores que esta. En cuanto a los hombres uno era castaño, de expresión fría en el rostro y con el pelo liso, largo hasta los hombros, el otro por el contrario tenía el cabello más corto rubio y algo rizado, su semblante era bastante más risueño, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Este último había estado recitando una horrible poesía hasta el mismo instante en que me presenté frente a ellos. Desde luego era un mal poeta, y si todo salía como yo esperaba tras esa noche probablemente acabaría descubriendo en que otras cosas era aún peor.

-_Busco a "Angelus"-dije con voz temblorosa._  
_-¿Y quien le busca?_ -contestó divertido el muchacho rubio.  
_-Me llamo Angela, y... alguien me dijo que tal vez él podría ayudarme. ¿eres tú?_  
_-¿Ayudarte?-_dijo la más joven con desdén-_ Creo que te han informado mal...muy mal - y se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a atacarme. El hombre moreno le sujetó por uno de los brazos con fuerza.__  
_-_Drusilla, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo de no "comerte" a mis clientes?_

La chica miró con odio la cruz que yo llevaba al cuello y luego se sentó, o más bien se lanzó contra el asiento enfadada.

_-Y bien_ -dijo el hombre más amablemente - _¿en que puedo servir a la señorita?__  
__-¿Tú eres Angelus entonces?_ - El asintió con la cabeza - _Tengo la sospecha de que un hombre vino aquí hace algunas semanas, creo que alguno de vosotros...le convirtió. Necesito que hagas lo mismo conmigo, ¿podrías hacer eso o no es posible?__  
_-_Por un módico precio, todo es posible preciosa...veamos...tu te refieres a un hombre moreno, alto, vestido como un pimpollo de alto cargo, de aire un poco ausente, taciturno tal vez...¿no es eso?___

Asentí, sin duda ese tenía que ser mi Jerome.

_- ¡Oh, ¿no me digas que vas a convertir a esta muñequita?_ -dijo Drusilla enfadada mientras zarandeaba su muñeca enérgicamente.

Angelus la miró con fastidio, con esa expresión de un padre hacia una hija caprichosa.

-Dru -llamó el chico rubio - "_No sólo de sangre vive el vampiro"_ - dijo con pose interesante- _a veces necesitamos dinero. ¿Como te crees que te conseguí ese caro juguete?__  
_  
_-Se lo robaste a aquella niña que mataste cerca de Picadilly_ -dijo una de las mujeres rubias.- _Eres un mentiroso William.__  
__- ¡¡Touche, has acertado en ambas afirmaciones.-_ rió sarcásticamente añadió:

_"Niños perdidos__  
__sangre fresca__  
__un buen mordisco__  
__la mejor fiesta"_

¡¡Estaba claro que era un poeta horrible!. Las tres mujeres rieron con fuerza la ocurrencia de William.

_-Y bien, Srta. Angela, ¿A cuanto asciende el precio que te merece mi ayuda?__  
__-Todo lo que he traído es esto_ - dije poniendo sobre la mesa una bolsita llena de libras que llevaba en el bolso.

Angelus sonrió fríamente. _"Creo que con eso bastará, aún no he establecido tarifas fijas...jejeje"._ Recogí la bolsa y procedí a guardarla de nuevo. El se levantó y pude comprobar que era muy alto, puede que incluso más que Jerome y desde luego era algo más corpulento, muy fuerte, de eso no quedaba duda. Se acercó a mí y el tenerle tan cerca me asustó. Su aspecto era bastante amenazador aún cuando su rostro no reflejaba expresión ninguna.

_-Acompáñame pequeña_ -me dijo con el tono más amable que fue capaz de pronunciar.

Yo no me moví de mi sitio, estaba aterrada, desconcertada, totalmente fuera de lugar, me sentía como si me hubiera presentado en el baile del cumpleaños de la Reina vestida en camisón. El hecho de acompañar a solas a un hombre tan fuerte no me agradaba, me sentía intimidada por él. Por un momento pensé que no podría ocurrirme nada en un lugar lleno de gente, luego llegué a la conclusión de que allí dentro eran todos como él. De hecho yo debía de ser la única diferente al resto. Lo que a mi me pasara a nadie le importaba en ese lugar.

_-¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa o pretendes engañarme?_ – las palabras me salieron por si solas, desde luego era un pregunta tonta, si no iba a ayudarme realmente jamás me lo hubiera dicho a la cara.  
Me miró con suficiencia. "_Que sea un vampiro no quiere decir que no tenga palabra"_  
Por alguna razón le creí.  
Le acompañé hasta una destartalada puerta al otro lado de la taberna, bajamos unas escaleras llevando un candelabro como única luz. El lugar parecía un almacén o algo parecido, había una mesa cubierta de polvo y cajas de licores apiladas junto a una pared. Angelus abrió una puerta y entramos. Dentro el panorama era bastante más sórdido. Una mesita, dos o tres sillas repartidas por la habitación y una lámpara de aceite que Angelus procedió a prender. Con algo más de luz mis ojos pudieron ver mejor la poco agraciada "decoración". Había manchas de humedad en las paredes y en el centro de la estancia una especie de aparato a medio camino entre un banco y una mesa de tortura lo reinaba todo, las correas y cadenas que estaban unidas a ella por aros metálicos estaban caídas de manera que rozaban el suelo.

-_Hace frío_ –acerté a decir  
_-Tranquila, pronto ya no sentirás nada.__  
__-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a matarme?_

Angelus cerró la puerta con un herrumbroso pestillo que chirrió estridentemente mientras era movido. Luego se giró hacia mí.

_-Preciosa ¿acaso crees que mi corazón late? ¿O que estoy respirando este aire cargado de humedad? Tienes que estar muerta para que esto funcione. Esa es la idea. Yo estoy muerto, y todos los estaban arriban también lo están. No obstante te puedo asegurar que jamás ninguno de nosotros se sintió tan vivo._

Le miré asustada - ¿Sería demasiado tarde para echarme atrás, nadie me había explicado nada de lo que se supone que tenía que hacerme. ¿¿Muertos vivientes, como podía darse tal aberración, todo aquello en lo que había creído siempre se desmoronó ante tales afirmaciones.

Angelus dejó el candelabro sobre una de las sillas y dio un paso hacia mí. Comencé a ponerme más nerviosa si cabe. Temblaba, más por el miedo que por el frío.  
_  
__-Relájate pequeña señorita, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, después ya no hay vuelta atrás_ –me miró fijamente.

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y pensé en que mi amado estaba perdido por el mundo, desaparecido y sobretodo…..totalmente solo. Yo le había negado mi compañía y ahora mi misión era buscarle y enmendar este error, por fin llegué a la clara convicción de que debía haberle dicho  
que si desde el principio. Si nuestro destino era estar juntos ¿Qué más daba en una vida que en la otra?

_-Estoy preparada._ –dije con mucha convicción.

Angelus se acercó a mí con paso firme. Me cogió suavemente por la cintura, mi bolso se desprendió de mi mano y cayó con un golpe seco sobre el suelo. Me sentía hipnotizada, a penas podía moverme, era como si mi voluntad perteneciera por completo a Angelus. Después me besó, con dulzura al principio, luego se tornó en un beso mucho más intenso, podría incluso decir que violento. No podía pensar con claridad y mucho menos apartarle de mí. Aquello era como un baile del que no conocía los pasos….por suerte o por desgracia Angelus los conocía a la perfección.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda. Me sentía como un pelele entre sus brazos. No podía parar, no podía detenerle o más bien no quería que se detuviera. Aquello estaba mal a ser una de esas cosas de las que es preferible arrepentirse por haberlas hecho que por haberlas dejado pasar. Desabrochó mi capa y esta cayó pesadamente al suelo. Me empujó contra la mesa, apartó el cabello que cubría mis hombros y acarició mi cuello con sus manos. Cuando abrí los ojos su cara se había tornado monstruosa, animal, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo felino. Quise gritar pero no pude, tan sólo me quedé quieta como una estatua, totalmente paralizada por el miedo y por una extraña fuerza que Angelus ejercía sobre mí con sólo mirarme, aún hoy no he encontrado respuesta a esa "magia".

Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello, me estremecí, su piel estaba fría al contacto con la mía. Me mordió, el dolor me sacó de mi estado y reaccioné, intenté apartarlo de mí pero era mucho más fuerte. Sujetó mis muñecas con sus manos. Continué forcejeando unos segundos pero pronto las fuerzas me abandonaron. Me sentí mareada, estaba a punto de desmayarme. De pronto Angelus paró. Me apoyó contra el extraño banco y me aferré a una anilla de metal con las manos para no caerme. El abrió su camisa, vi como sacaba un pequeño puñal del bolsillo de su levita y se hacía un profundo corte en el pecho del cual comenzó a manar una sangre oscura y espesa.

_"Ahora Bebe de mí y vivirás eternamente"_

Le obedecí, bebí y noté como su emponzoñada sangre me invadía todo el cuerpo. "_Te condeno a la muerte en vida, al hambre eterna que jamás será saciada_", me susurró.  
Luego me desplomé entre sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4: cazadores y cazados

**Capítulo 4. cazadores y cazados.**

Clic, clic, clic…..gotas de agua cayendo en un recipiente metálico. Escuchó voces, animadas conversaciones suenan sobre mi cabeza, en el piso de arriba. Alguien pasa hojas de papel mientras lee. Abro los ojos. Miró a mi alrededor algo desorientada. Angelus deja en la mesa el periódico que tiene en sus manos y me observa. Sonríe de un modo extraño. Estoy tumbada sobre el banco. Me siento distinta, tranquila, en total calma, y por alguna extraña razón fuerte; como si una gran energía me recorriera por dentro. Me incorporo. El cuello me duele un poco, busco la herida que Angelus me hizo al morderme pero para mi asombro no la encuentro, en su lugar noto una cicatriz casi imperceptible el tacto.

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Faltan pocos minutos para la media noche.-_ me acerca el periódico abierto por una pagina en concreto -_¿Eras una chica popular...no es cierto?_

Lo cojo y miro la fecha: _6 de diciembre._

_-¡Oh señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?_

_-Casi 48 horas, es tu segunda noche, la noche de tu "renacimiento"._

_-Todos estarán preocupados por mí…..-_digo en voz baja

_-Así es, todo Londres se ha hecho eco de la noticia. Lee el periódico._

Comienzo a leer. **"…La extraña desaparición de Angela Parker- Green, primogénita de Sir Robert Benjamin Parker, consejero de su majestad la Reina Victoria…. Hoy es el segundo día sin noticias de ella….preocupación por parte de la familia y los allegados….podría tratarse de un secuestro…..la familia no ha querido pronunciarse, tan solo han expresado que albergan esperanza de que la joven se encuentre viva y a salvo por el momento…"**

_-¡¿Dios mío que he hecho!. Llevo dos días desparecida, mi padre tiene que estas destrozado y mamá… y Claire…. ¡pobre Claire!–_exclamé cerrando el periódico súbitamente.

_- Ya te dije que no aceptaba reclamaciones así que no me vengas con quejas, preciosa._

_-Me temo que ya da igual si me quejo o no, no hay posibilidad de enmendarlo. _

Negué con la cabeza mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de todo esto. Me sorprendí mirando a Angelus de un modo extraño, no podía enfadarme con él, no era culpa suya, yo le había pedido que me convirtiera; además por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a parecerme un hombre muy atractivo, había dejado de tenerle miedo y un sentimiento insólito hacia él estaba naciendo en mí. Era una especie de afinidad; algo físico. Desde luego no me estaba enamorando de él, ¡¡eso era inconcebible!. ¡Era un vampiro por Jerome, no iba a olvidarme de él por una estúpida atracción física!

_¿Te ocurre algo, no dejas de observarme... _

_¡oh!_ –dije muy avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza.- _No,_ _es nada._

Angelus rió mientras se acercaba a mí. Sujetó mi barbilla con su enorme mano y levantó delicadamente mi cabeza. Evité mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que eran capaces de hipnotizarme y hacerme cometer actos muy poco dignos para una mujer de mi clase.

_-Yo sé exactamente lo que te pasa Angela. A veces ocurre en estos casos….no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya, no somos capaces de controlarlo….pero yo estoy aquí para lo que TÚ necesites, no dudes que puedo darte todo lo que quieras…._

_-No quiero nada de ti Angelus_,- dije de forma cortante, y giré la cabeza bruscamente para que me soltara la barbilla - _Ya me has ayudado en lo que te pedí y te he pagado por ello, no necesito nada y desde luego no tengo nada más con lo que pagarte._

Angelus sonrió de modo sarcástico.

_-Esto si que no me lo esperaba, creo que eres la primera que me ha rechazado. _

_-Me alegro, al fin soy única en algo -_contesté sarcásticamente.

_-Desde luego eres muy distinta del resto que conozco, eso es seguro. Tal vez por eso me gustaste cuando te vi y te convertí en lo que eres._

Me levanté del banco y caminé hacia el fondo de la habitación. Estaba claro que Angelus era un hombre capaz de ponerme nerviosa con mucha facilidad así que lo mejor era intentar esquivarle tanto física como emocionalmente.

_-¿De que hablas?-_dije fríamente_- Te pagué por tus "servicios", y no ha nada más que decir al respecto._

_-¿De veras crees eso, Solo hay dos motivos por los que actualmente un vampiro se toma la molestia de convertir a una persona: el primero es una gran suma de dinero, el segundo una razón más "intima" para hacerlo….Y desde luego en tu bolso no cabían tantas libras como tú pareces creer. _

_-Tal vez seas tú el crea que eran pocas. Además; lo de la otra noche…el beso…y todo lo demás…¿era realmente necesario?_

Angelus rió con aire de superioridad. Ladeó la cabeza mientras me miraba y se encogió de hombros.

_-Digamos que me gusta disfrutar con mi trabajo._

Me enfadé un poco ante tal afirmación. Era cierto, era una muñequita entre sus manos, llevaba jugando conmigo desde la noche en que le conocí y parecía disfrutar mucho con ese doble juego. Pero a mi no me gustaba jugar, y no iba a darle nada de lo que él insinuaba. Intenté cambiar de tema.

-_¡Ay!-_ grité sujetándome el estómago- _Jamás había tenido tanta hambre….¿por que me siento así?._

_- Eso también es normal. La sed de sangre pronto dominará tu vida, debes aprender a controlarla. _

Asentí.

_-¡Ah, casi me olvido de algo muy importante, necesitas un nombre…humm…eres una chica importante, la hija de un consejero real ni más ni menos….¿que te parece **Dama Negra**?_

_-¿Como la reina del ajedrez? Me gusta. Mi padre y yo solíamos jugar a menudo…_

La puerta se abrió y William entró con una copa en la mano.

_-Buenas noches pequeña dama de la corte, al fin has despertado, me alegro. He supuesto que tendrías sed…._ - y me acercó la copa y me la entregó con una divertida reverencia a mitad de camino entre el respeto y la sorna.

Observé su contenido con desagrado, removí la copa mientras miraba como el espeso líquido se pegaba a las paredes del recipiente de cristal.

_-¿pero esto es….lo que me imagino?_

Ambos asintieron casi al unísono.

Probé un pequeño sorbo, no se me hizo desagradable al paladar. Vacié el resto del contenido de un sorbo.

_¿Donde hay más?_

Angelus me miró complacido, William rió_" se está despertando tu sed de sangre. La primera vez siempre es la peor, pronto sabrás dominarla"_

Habían pasado algunas semanas, algunas cacerías, varias salidas al teatro y alguna fiesta nocturna, claro que, bastante menos encantadoras y con gente de menos calidad a la que yo estaba acostumbrada. Desde luego no podía presentarme en un gran salón tras haberme dado por muerta y atormentar a aquellos que me conocieron en vida. Hubiera sido una locura, lo mejor era esconderse o por lo menos ocultarme a sus ojos, hasta que averiguara donde estaba Jerome y poder ir en su busca.

Una noche de Enero. Caminábamos por la zona de Covent Garden, cerca de la Royal Opera House mientras buscábamos algo que llevarnos a la boca. Yo iba delante con William; tras conocerle un poco era un hombre mucho más interesante…siempre y cuando se olvidara de recitar sus horrendos poemas. Detrás de nosotros iba Angelus con Drusilla y Darla (una de las chicas rubias que estaban en el pub. la noche de mi conversión)

_Oh mirad_- dijo Dru.- _cuatro victimas calentitas para la hora de la cena._

Y en efecto había cuatro personas a unos 30 metros de nosotros, la noche era fría y llevaban capas pero aún así pude determinar de que se trataban de dos hombres y dos mujeres. La calle estaba desierta a excepción de nuestra "cena" lo cual era una gran suerte. Nos aproximamos a ellos para seguirles más de cerca. Unos metros más delante William hizo la señal y les rodeamos, yo me quedé a su espalda con Dru y William. Darla y Angelus se pusieron frente a ellos cortándoles el paso. Al principio ellos creyeron que pretendíamos robarles, y desde luego se equivocaban.

Darla fue la primera en atacar, se abalanzó sobre una de las chicas, una muchacha rubia a la cual se le cayó la capa con la fuerza del ataque de la vampiro. Cabello liso, ojos marrones, ¡¡Oh señor se trataba de Claire, no tardé más que unos segundos en reaccionar, pero para entonces Angelus ya estaba sobre la otra chica; William y Drusilla forcejeaban con uno de los chicos. Aún quedaba uno libre, mi supuesta víctima pero….yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Claire.

Corrí hacia Darla y la sujeté intentando que soltara a mi hermana. Ella estaba enrabietada y me costó mucho apartarla de ella, por suerte aún no había conseguido morderla. Sin pensarlo empujé a Darla y esta cayó rodando por el suelo.

_¡Corre muchacha!-_Dije a Claire-¡ _vete a casa!._

La pobre muy asustada me hizo caso. El único chico que estaba libre empujó a Angelus mientras emprendía su huída, corrió detrás de Claire y le tomó de la mano, ella miró hacia atrás un segundo y luego ambos desaparecieron tras doblar la esquina. _"Creo que era James Bradbury, el oficial del ejército"_ – me dije. Sonreí una décima de segundo y me giré cortándoles el paso a los otros por si pretendían seguirles.

Darla se levantó del suelo con cara de pocos amigos.

_¿Te has vuelto loca o sólo eres estúpida? Esa era mi cena ¿sabes?_

_Pues ahora ya no lo es._ –contesté desafiante.

_-¿Se puede saber que demonios ha pasado aquí?-_dijo William soltando al chico al que habían atacado, este estaba aturdido en el suelo, sin duda le habían golpeado en la cabeza.

- _Conocía a esa joven, si se te ocurre seguirles tendrás que vértelas conmigo Darla._

_-Vaya, la muñequita tiene carácter_- me dijo en tono burlón.

_- Déjala en paz Darla, hay más gente para atacar_- Exclamó Angelus.

_-Claro, ¿como no, Angelus defendiendo a su favorita_. – Darla era de lo más sarcástica.

_- ¿Pero su favorita no era yo?_ – Preguntó Drusilla con voz de niña buena.

No dije nada más. Me agaché junto al cuerpo del chico inconsciente, no quería más enfrentamientos en el grupo. Rebusqué en su bolsillo y encontré un espejito de plata. Me miré en él y no encontré mi reflejo, aún así pretendía llevármelo: "Maldito Percy, tu y tú vanidad, no pienso ayudarte, me trae sin cuidado lo que te ocurra esta noche". Miré a la otra chica, no la conocía más que de vista, me sonaba haberla visto en alguna fiesta pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre, de todos modos parecía que estaba muerta, Angelus ya había sacado de ella todo lo que se podía sacar.

Me levanté ante la mirada asombrada de todos. _"Creo que hay demasiadas mujeres aquí" _– indiqué y me alejé.

_-¡ANGELA!_ – Gritó Angelus mientras me iba.

- _¿Ya eres el esclavo de la pelirroja, estará contenta con un escabel tan complaciente y servicial. Seguro que no encontró a un caballero tan atento ni en Buckingham.–_ las palabras de Darla se clavaron como puñales en Angelus.

_- ¡Cállate estúpida, eres puro veneno!_

Regresé a "The Lair", estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo si mi hermana hubiera sido capaz de reconocerme antes de huir junto al Sr. Bradbury. Si eso era cierto mi familia no tardaría en mandar a buscarme por todo Londres, y al final acabarían dando conmigo. Si mi padre se proponía algo estaba claro que lo conseguía.

Cuando Angelus llegó yo estaba apurando una pinta de Guinness negra en la mesa más oscura de todo el pub. Se acercó a mí. _"¿puedo sentarme_?". Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarle.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte quien era ella?_

_- Es mi hermana…quiero decir, lo era. Mi única hermana. _

_-Entiendo, una decisión difícil. Enfrentarte al grupo o perder dolorosamente parte de tu pasado…_

_- No podía verla morir, si volviera a ocurrir volvería a enfrentarme a quien fuera por salvarla._

_- Ya lo he visto, pero debes entender que ya no eres quien eras, ahora eres alguien diferente, ella no es tu hermana aunque lo creas, sólo es una joven cualquiera, una víctima más. _

_- Para mí no lo es, siempre será mi pequeña Claire. Aunque mi corazón ya no palpite ella está dentro de él. Y mataré a cualquiera que pretenda hacerle daño_.- Me acabé la cerveza de un sorbo y golpeé con el vaso en la mesa_.- ¿Ha quedado claro?_

Él asintió.

_Lo que yo debería hacer es alejarme de aquí, no quiero causaros más problemas._

_¿Lo dices por Darla, no te preocupes es que se pone celosa con facilidad…pero es inofensiva con nosotros._

_Eso espero. De todos modos si Claire me ha reconocido no tardarán en empezar a buscarme, corro peligro en Londres. Si al menos tuviera una pista del paradero de Jerome._

_En realidad si que la tienes….bueno la tengo yo….pero digamos que la he ocultado deliberadamente. _

_¿Qué? Sabes a donde ha ido y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora, ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan mezquino? _

_Tenía la esperanza de que te olvidaras de él….y así tal vez…..nosotros…._

_¡No hay ningún nosotros Angelus! _–dije totalmente fuera de mí.- ¡_Estoy harta de tus juegos!._- Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a asomar en mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.- _¿Vas a decirme donde está o disfrutas torturándome?_

_Sí, sí, te lo diré_ – parecía muy avergonzado- _Cuando Darla le convirtió dijo que iba a irse a América. Nos habló de ti durante los pocos días que estuvo entre nosotros, nunca nos dijo tu nombre pero parecía muy afectado por tu rechazo. Se sentía despechado y pensó que la mejor manera de olvidarte era alejarse de ti para siempre. Creo que tenía intención de irse a Nueva York. _

_Nueva York, América_. –Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.- _¿Tan lejos? _

_Sí, al menos eso fue lo que él dijo. La última vez que le vimos se dirigía a Portsmouth, para tomar un barco._

_¡Maldita niñata estúpida! Por que no le dije que sí desde el principio. No seré capaz de encontrarle jamás_. – Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Angelus se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a mí, en el banco.

_-Tenía que habértelo dicho desde el principio, has perdido semanas por mi culpa._

_- El resto también lo sabía y tampoco dijeron nada. _

_-Yo les dije que no lo hicieran. Soy un egoísta y un aprovechado, todo lo hice por mi propio beneficio….y de todos modos no he logrado nada._

En ese momento odiaba a Angelus pero de todos modos era el único que había demostrado algo de interés por mí al venir a buscarme. Además no había nadie más allí así que no me quedó otra que abrazarle. Ningún otro iba a venir a consolarme, mejor un traidor arrepentido que aquellos a los que no les importaba lo más mínimo.

_-Ya no habrá más juego Angela, a partir de ahora voy a ayudarte, yo mismo te acompañaré a Dover. Allí tomarás un barco. Tienes que encontrar a Jerome._

Dos días después tomamos el ferrocarril a Canterbury, de allí a Dover era tan sólo una noche en coche de caballos.

"_Angelus y Angela, casi parece un trabalenguas, creo que estabais destinados a conoceros"._ Dijo William cuando nos despedíamos con una sonrisa en los labios. Drusilla parecía contenta con mi marcha, Darla por el contrario no abrió la boca ni para despedirse, su cara reflejaba sus celos y desde luego yo intenté no provocarla aquella noche. Cogimos el tren nocturno y llegamos a Canterbury a primera hora de la tarde. Por suerte en enero anochece pronto y pudimos salir de la estación de trenes en algo más de tres horas.

El viaje a Dover se me hizo largo, tal vez porque estaba ansiosa por llegar. Aquella noche preguntamos en el puerto y nos dijeron que al día siguiente había un barco a Nueva York. Teníamos suerte, sólo salía uno cada semana. Angelus se empeñó en pagar mi pasaje. De todos modos yo no tenía dinero…. Aquella noche salimos de caza, iba a pasar muchos días encerrada en un barco, recluida en mi camarote durante todo el día, saliendo esporádicamente alguna noche para alimentarme… no podía ser muy codiciosa o sino llegaría a Nueva York un barco fantasma conmigo casi como única tripulante.

Tras un par de víctimas cada uno nos decidimos a despedirnos. Angelus me acompañó a las cercanías del puerto, entraría al barco y me acomodaría para el viaje, ya faltaban pocas horas para que zarpara. Y él tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que guarecerse antes de que despuntara el alba.

_Te echaré de menos Dama negra._ –dijo cogiéndome fuertemente las manos.

_No sé si yo puedo decir lo mismo, Angelus…- _Me miró preocupado.- _Era una broma_ - exclamé riendo- _claro que me entristece irme. Creo que ya he conseguido perdonarte..._

_Me alegra escuchar eso. _

_Ahora me espera un largo viaje y una búsqueda que no sé cuando tendrá fin. Sólo espero que acabe cuanto antes, y que acabe bien._

_Mucha suerte pequeña._

Le besé en la mejilla, pero él no pareció muy complacido.

-_Si esta es la última vez que voy a verte…..-_expresó con timidez_- Mejor algo más intenso ¿no?_

Me dio un beso tan apasionado que me hubiera cortado la respiración de haber tenido. Cuando me soltó le miré aturdida.

_- Un par de besos como estos y me quedo en el viejo continente para siempre... _

Ambos reímos, pero sabíamos de sobra que eso no era posible, teníamos que separarnos.

_-Tal vez volvamos a vernos_- expresó Angelus al fin.

_-¿Por qué no? Dicen que la eternidad es muy larga_ –contesté con una sonrisa, claro que yo misma dudaba de mis palabras, no confiaba en volver a verle de nuevo.

El viaje se me hizo largo y tedioso, solía pasarme las noches en cubierta, mirando el oscuro mar como una masa negra cubriéndolo todo. Si lo pensabas llegaba a asustar. Un pequeño barco en medio del inmenso océano… una insignificante mota de polvo en el mundo.

Tres personas sufrieron mi ataque durante la travesía, tuve la decencia de no morder al niño extraviado en cubierta aquella noche de luna nueva…aunque si es verdad, que me costó contenerme.

Un martes por la tarde llegamos al puerto de Nueva York.

Que vacía se encontraba Liberty Island por aquel entonces. Pocos años después los franceses regalarían a la ciudad de Nueva York la maravillosa _estatua de la libertad._

Casi tres semanas buscando en los bajos fondos de la Gran ciudad emergente en la que se estaba convirtiendo Nueva York. Pocas pistas y demasiadas dudas aún por resolver. Una noche incluso me vi envuelta en una pelea, por suerte mi fuerza era bastante mayor que la de una mujer normal tras mi conversión, y gracias al cielo también aquella noche lo fue más que la de aquellos dos hombres que osaron atacarme.

Al fin una noche el destino dejó de jugar conmigo y conseguí descubrir donde solía refugiarse Jerome de la luz del día. Y esa noche mágica ha sido, ESTA NOCHE. Me dirigí hacia allí lo más deprisa que pude, unas calles antes de llegar a doblar una esquina vi a un hombre que era rodeado por otros cinco, le golpearon y le arrastraron entre varios de ellos llevándoselo a un coche, los caballos se pusieron en marcha y se alejaron de la calle. Me llevé las manos a la boca intentando contener un grito de angustia. Ese hombre era mi amado, ERA JEROME SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, pero la pregunta era otra ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y que querían de él?. Crucé la calle sin dudar, corriendo tras el coche de caballos, no estaba dispuesta a perderle ahora que al fin había conseguido encontrarle... Iban demasiado deprisa, no podía alcanzarles.

¡Oh bendita fortuna! Un par de caballos atados fuera de una taberna, por supuesto desaté uno y cabalgué como alma que lleva el diablo tras el carruaje. Pararon. Bajaron a Jerome a rastras por el suelo hasta un edificio cercano, parecía inconsciente. Desmonté y até el caballo en un poste, quien sabe si podría volver a serme de ayuda. Me acerqué al edificio, La puerta estaba cerrada.

"Oh señor, necesito un plan o mucha suerte para salir de esta…."-me digo- "No hay tiempo para pensar un plan, tendré que confiar en la suerte por una vez..."

Llamo a la puerta. Solo después de haber vuelto a llamar alguien se acerca y abre.

-Hola –digo tímidamente- ¿podría ayudarme gentil caballero?

-Por supuesto señorita ¿en que puedo servirla?

Le empujo sin miramientos en cuanto se descuida, le echó contra la pared y le abro la cabeza de un golpe contra el suelo.

"Muérete maldito"- le susurro al oído que ya no es capaz de oír nada… Cruzo el oscuro pasillo de la casa, junto a la pared, intentando ocultarme en las sombras. Escucho ruido en la habitación del frente, la puerta está entreabierta. En su interior 3 hombres vestidos de traje, Jerome en el suelo, entre un pequeño charco de sangre. Parece que no se mueve. Uno le patea en el estómago, me revuelvo de odio, no puedo aguantar más. Entro como un huracán en la habitación. Para cuanto quieren reaccionar ya he matado al más cercano a la puerta, y estoy sujetando a otro por la cabeza, le parto el cuello con un fuerte chasquido que suena como el partir de una ramita. El tercero me mira horrorizado, suplica por su vida, "piedad"- dice el muy cobarde. Pero mi odio interior no escucha tal petición, en mis labios y en mi cabeza tan solo resuena una palabra "VENGANZA".

-¿hay alguien más aquí?

Niega con la cabeza. "por favor dejadme ir señorita"

Sonrío con aire sarcástico.

-¿Acaso quieres dejarme solita en un lugar tan oscuro?

El hombre está llorando de miedo. Mi cara se vuelve aterradora y mis colmillos hacen aparición mordiendo la carne de su cuello. Al poco cae muerto.

Me acerco a Jerome, "no respira"-pienso, al momento me doy cuenta- "es un vampiro, que no respire es lo normal". Le sujeto la cabeza, parece que vuelve en sí. Me mira extrañado a penas puede moverse pero cuando me reconoce se recupera un poco y se incorpora.

"¿Angela, no puedes ser tú debo de estar muerto…

-Lo estas, pero yo también – le sonrío.

- Tú has……tú….¿lo has hecho? - balbucea

- Vaya, tres meses alejado del parlamento y ya estás perdiendo tu don de palabra, Señor Morrow.

-¿De que sirven las palabras en un momento así?- me dice mientras se abalanza sobre mí y me besa apasionadamente.

Cuando nos separamos veo que hay una lágrima en su mejilla, se la limpio con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Quienes son estos hombre y por que te han traído aquí?

-Se hacen llamar "el consejo", por lo poco que sé son tan viejos como los vampiros, se dedican a exterminarnos…pretendían sacarme información antes de acabar conmigo.

-En ese caso he llegado justo a tiempo a la fiesta – contesto mientras le ayudo a incorporarse.

Jerome asiente con la cabeza

- Eres mi Ángel de la guarda pequeña, pero…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante y se me ocurren un par de cosas que aún no hemos probado…..- sonrío alzando una ceja.

-En ese caso… ¿A que estamos esperando? – dice mientras me pasa la mano por la cintura y nos alejamos de la casa llena de muertos.


End file.
